50 shades of Lorrikki
by Doggyrooroo
Summary: 50 colours, 50 corresponding moments with Lorrikki. One-shots in a random order. Co-written by myself and waterlooroader2013!
1. Black

_Right this first chapter is by me; Doggyrooroo (Abigail). Please read and review, thanks! _

Black; the colour of mourning, death and depth, the darkness in this vast sky. I'm standing under the huge oak tree covering over my mother's grave, protecting her. It's like she's been saved from herself. I guess there really was nothing I could have done for her, Alzheimer's was a progressive disease and we knew this was going to be the end. Even my money I had splashed towards the expensive nursing home, top-of the range medical care and now a fancy funeral…..it didn't make a blind bit of difference. I flattened down my black dress that I had worn to the funeral this morning. It's covering all my fear, insecurities, and scars from my past. When the funeral happened, I didn't know where to place myself. Sonya sitting next to me on my left bawling her eyes out, Nikki on my right stroking her thumb comfortingly on my hand softly. She knew I didn't do emotions well so after taking my last sip of the glass of chilled red wine she took me out to the grave, standing in the back ground watching over me, giving me a chance to show my mother how I really felt.

The last time I saw her, was with Sonya. At first she didn't recognise either one of us. The recognising Sonya and I was just a friend…she was Lorraine and I was no one. When I visited her it was like all everything we'd ever been through; the pain, the suffering but also the joys of life had been erased from her brain so I claimed 'You were like a mum to me.' And let her believe I was no one special. Her final lucid moment…it had shocked her to see how much I had grown. Although I was blessed to see her lucid, I was at peace to watch her drift away in her sleep. Her body had forgotten how to function and her heart had stopped beating. Growing up she'd always been boss, Nikki claimed that's where I got my stubbornness from, it's also because I grew up without a father, and she had to take charge. She was the single mum working trying to create a better life for her two children. She had helped all she could but if it wasn't for Michael Byrne I wouldn't be as successful as I am today. Watching her not even be able to clothe herself scared me deeply; money wasn't everything so after leaving Waterloo Road I got Nikki back. I realised how stupid and selfish it was to push her away. Now two years after leaving, we are in a good place and she means the world to me.

I had felt the eulogies had been futile; memories of childhood, empty words. I began to regret not spending more time with her when I had the chance. I ran my hand over the top of the grave stone that had my mother's name newly engraved on the soft marble, slightly glossy even. 'Mum…I'm so sorry…I….I…..miss you.' I began to cry finally accepting the grief by letting the tears fall down my soft cheek. Everyone saw me as the tough business woman who only cared about money; truthfully I cared a lot more about my family than I said. Nikki understood me and loved me for me, I was grateful to have her. She edged closer sliding her arm around my waist. I placed my head on her shoulder, letting my tears dampen her shirt. She didn't seem bothered; she just kissed my forehead waiting until I was ready. She understood death; being in the army she had seen countless men die and even killed some…she said you have to remember it was for the greater good although sometimes she would wake up in a cold sweat sobbing from a nightmare. This death was different; although I felt terrible I guess it was a relief in a way. 'I promise to spend more time with Sonya, look after her. Thanks for everything. I'm sorry you had to leave the world this way; I wish I could have done more. I wish I was there for you more. I hope where ever you are now that you're happy.' I mumble before placing a kiss on my hand which I press against the smooth marble before leaning heavily into Nikki's embrace. Black although a colour of mourning…..one of passion.


	2. Red

_This chapter is by waterlooroader2013 (Emma)._

_Red; the colour of love, the colour of anger. I was so angry at myself for this, with each look at her I could feel myself losing control a tiny bit more. Lorraine Donnegan was always in control, not now; it was only a matter of time before Nikki Boston will have me totally and utterly head over heels in love with her. Ever since that kiss, feeling her soft lips pressed against mine, knowing that this is what we both wanted made me shiver inside. Maybe I shouldn't be angry, maybe this is all right...so perfectly right. _

I lay curled up in my California King Size bed, with all the space in the world, and I choose to lay as close to my Nikki as possible, she was out for the count, her beautiful face looked peaceful as she slept, I could see her chest rise and fall perfectly, she was my world. I'd never felt like this with any of my other boyfriends, Nikki made me feel safe, like she'd protect me from anything that life might throw at us. I sat up slowly careful not to wake her, glancing over at my clock I realised that I've not settled down to sleep yet and it's already 2.38am. Stroking Nikki's hair I unconsciously started to talk to her, my thoughts were becoming a little speech to Nikki's sleeping ears.

"What are you like woman, there was me, straight, I thought, until you come along and turn my life around, what would they all say if they knew we were together eh? Oh...I don't care baby, I've got you, and you make me feel like the luckiest woman alive. _Nikki Boston, I think I'm in love with you."_

With those last 9 words, Nikki woke up from her perfect slumber, she opened her eyes and gazed at me, after a while, with a croaky voice laden with sleep, she whispered "Lorraine Donnegan, I've been in love with you since the moment my eyes met yours" I felt the tears threatening to fall down my face onto hers as I leant over her, our lips brushing against each others. I'd never let anyone see me cry, at work every day my game face took over, Lorraine Donnegan had no emotions, Lorraine Donnegan was heartless. Nikki saw a side to me that no-one else saw, she could always see right through me and that was one of things I loved about her. With that thought the tears came crashing down, I'd never been in love before, not properly, I'd got too good at pretending to love people to please my parents because they were always so happy when I got a boyfriend, that's when I first started to learn that if I was going to hide my homosexuality from the world, then I needed to have a barrier up constantly, I was only 15, so young, too young to have that right taken away from you, the right to express your feelings for the people that you fall for.

Nikki held me close, knowing that this was all new to me, knowing that those memories left scars that could never fully heal, I'd told her that by the age of 17 I thought that harming myself would shock me into realizing that it was boys I liked and the feelings for girls would go away, that never happened, who was I kidding. She kissed my forehead and whispered to me in her soft, soothing voice "sshhhh baby, I'm not going anywhere, I love you, more than anything in the world, and no one will take that love away from us."

Pulling myself up from laying on Nikki's chest I pushed her up against the headboard and kissed her with every emotion I had in me, love, anger, lust, hurt, confusion, excitement, too many to list, and she kissed me back, I knew she meant it, I could feel it in the way she moved, the way she looked at me. My life felt complete in that moment, everything had fallen into place, the school, my life, my girlfriend, and for the first time in my life, I felt truly happy. The kiss finally broke and Nikki lay in my arms, kissing my scars, we both felt at peace.

"Night night sweetheart" she said.

"Sleep tight baby" I replied placing a delicate kiss upon her head...


	3. Rainbow part 1: Lorraine

_This is part 1 of Rainbow by Emma (waterlooroader2013) part 2 will be done by me in Nikki's perspective._

Lorraine's rainbow chapter:

"Dear Diary,

I wonder why I do this to myself sometimes, I wonder why I feel like I shouldn't be here, I wonder why my friends think I need to be cured, I wonder what I could of possibly done that is so wrong for my "friends" to feel like it's okay to beat me and hurt me physically and mentally every day.

I knew this was a bad idea, telling people, what was I thinking? Of course I like boys, if I just concentrate on liking boys and block out any feelings for girls then maybe soon enough it will all go away.

Speak again soon,

Lo x"

Tears flooded down my face as I read my diary from back when I was 16, those memories, those feelings, they all came back to me in that moment. It was the end of my first term at Waterloo Road today, and it suddenly hit me, not one person who works there knows that I'm gay, not even Sonya. I discovered my sexuality some 14 years ago; I can't remember exactly, back when I was about 16. I have a feeling that I'd known for a long time prior to that but me being me, blocked it out, until I decided to tell my friends about it, and I was bullied so horrifically that I sometimes wondered why I was even alive.

Every day I had to pretend and suppress any of my crushes on girls in my year, being in a Catholic all girls school wasn't the best thing for a lesbian to have to go through, especially being naïve enough to think that if I told my friends, they would support me. Of course, I was wrong.

14 years later and now here I am, 30 years old, after the end of my first term at Waterloo Road sitting on my bed crying my heart out with sudden urge to tell the world who I really am. I don't see why I've been hiding for so long. Now there's no one here to hurt me, I've got thicker skin now, and I'm so much stronger than the fragile blonde girl who would often find her wrists became a piercing shade of red as she numbed her pain and punished herself for who she was. I'm going to do it.

My hands begin to shake and I feel a lump form in my throat as I pick up my phone.

I'm sobbing now, before I even press call, I know I'm going to tell Nikki, I trust her, even though I've only known her for a term, the Stonewall poster on her wall gives me an idea that she's probably gay, or okay with people being gay.

"Hello Lorraine, how comes you phoned?" Nikki said assertively but not aggressively over the crackly phone line,

"H-h-hiya, urm...Nikki" I snivel, "you don't, happen, to be free tonight do you?" I ask, letting the tears consume me, there's no going back now.

"Oh my god Lorraine what's happened? Where are you?"

"Only at home" I cry quietly, "you know where I live don't you, please come round, I could do with a chat, and you seem like a trustworthy person."

"Course, I'll be 10 minutes max." She hung up the phone, obviously eager, concerned even, I wasn't expecting that.

The next ten minutes were the longest of my life; I sat, feeling like I was going to throw up, on my sofa. Eyes fixed on the door. It was now or never. The doorbell rung and I walked nervously over, still crying, not quite sobbing.

"Lorraine, oh my god I was so worried." Nikki pulled me in to a hug that I welcomed whilst pushing the door behind her so it slams to a close.

"Come on, come and sit down and we can talk" She tells me, leading me, holding my hand, just to comfort my crying.

I sit next to her, too close almost, sobbing my heart out, trying desperately to compose myself before I come out for the first time properly, I try not to regret my decision to do what I'm about to do. I take a deep breath in and I begin to explain, every word feels like I'm being punched in the stomach, I'm so terrified that she'll hate me.

"Nikki, this is so hard for me, so hard, you'll never understand what I'm about to say, and you'll probably think I'm so pathetic, but I saw your poster up on your wall and I knew you were the best person to tell. Okay, well, I've known this for 14 years, and I've hidden it for that long, I was so ashamed of myself. Oh god why can't I just say it, I'm 30 years old for god sake, I'm still so ashamed. Nikki, I..I..I'm...Nikki I'm..."

"Gay?" she said, with the most care and comfort I've ever heard from someone before.

I nod before collapsing into tears on the sofa, Nikki grabs me and holds me tight, planting a kiss on my head, just to let me know that she's there, and she's not going anywhere. After the initial shock, I can feel an absolutely colossal weight being lifted off of my shoulders while I let out my last remaining tears.

"Lorraine, that's okay, don't cry. There is nothing wrong with what you've just told me, people deal with things differently, I'm feel so honoured that you felt that you could tell me without fear of judgement."

"How, how did you know?" I whispered, as though nobody was allowed to hear.

"That you're gay?...Lorraine, I know, I know how hard it is to come out, trust me, I've done it all before. I could see that same fear in your eyes as the nineteen year old me when I sat down with my parents and told them that I was. I want you to know, that whatever you say to me, stays between us. I'm here for you, and I'll support you with whatever you want to do."

"Thank you Nikki, I don't know what I'd of done tonight if you hadn't of come round" I say, with a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"I'm glad you called me, you're a good friend Lorraine, and you know I'll always be there for you"

Good friend...those two words made my heart sink a little, did I like Nikki more than I thought, is that the reason why I called her instead of anyone else.

I sink into Nikki's arms again slowly falling asleep together, thinking to myself, only time will tell...


	4. Rainbow part 2: Lorraine

_Hey, it's me Abigail (Doggyrooroo) with part 2 of Rainbow- this is from Nikki's point of view. Please read and review, it would make us very happy! _

Nikki's rainbow chapter:

She had admitted that she was gay to me. Lorraine aged 30; it had taken a lot for the blonde benefactor to open up to me. I wanted to hold her close forever, listening to her heart pound close to my chest, smooth her hair and kiss her lips…..but she wasn't interested in me. She was just a friend.

Looking deeply into her eyes, I saw the same fear there as I had in my naïve teenage 19 year old self had…

I had always been a tomboy. I was interested in sports and hated it when my mum tried to get me to wear a frock, what can I say pretty and pink had never ever been me. As a teenager when all my friends were going on about their boyfriends, crushes and the newest hot boy band I had a secret. I was never interested in boys. I had a boyfriend once to see what it felt like; it was a bit of an experiment to prove to myself that I was gay. But at the age of 16, having my first kiss with a girl….it was like coming home, the romantic spark, the butterfly deep in my stomach feeling was there. That feeling couldn't be replicated in any other way. At the age of 17 I met her, my first real relationship with a girl. My friends had noticed that something wasn't quite right with me but I saw it as an opportunity to find out who my real friends were, if they didn't like it, they could fuck off to be frank. At the age 18, me and Leanne broke up, she'd realised girls weren't really for her and she went back to liking boys. I was cut up for a while but was happy to be more open with everyone except my parents. Hiding in the closet wasn't a fun experience, but I couldn't be straight with them for the fear of what they thought of me.

I came out when I was 19. Calling my parents into the lounge for the conversation that changed my life. My dad was comfortable with it, we'd always been close. He said whatever made me happy he was good with. My mum…let's just say it took her a while. Readjusting her expectations on my life, she still saw the fragile baby girl in her arms and her dreams of me meeting my handsome prince. It took a while for the correct words to come out, but if there is one thing I had always prided myself on it was being out, open and honest; hiding from my parents wasn't me.

So seeing Lorraine in the same state broke my heart. Lorraine always had an air of confidence about her, when she walked into a meeting she always knew what she was after and she got it. Letting me in was a massive deal, she hadn't come out to anyone and she rarely showed her vulnerable side. I wished I could almost hear her heart sink as I called her a 'good friend.' But I would never be more than that for her, I wasn't her type. Looking back years later…how wrong was I.


	5. Rainbow part 3: Nikki

_Part 3 of Rainbow is written by Abigail (Doggyrooroo). Keep reading and reviewing. We'd like to thank everyone for the support so far! Chapter 3 of rainbow is because of the requests! _

I hear her deep breathing besides me. 'Lorraine it's going to be ok.' She smiles back paling slightly. I know how hard it was for her to come out to me and me alone but we were about to come out as a couple to the whole staff room. I was more comfortable accepting myself anyway, I was gay, I loved women. Lorraine was more sensitive, I guess she was worried about how it would affect her business and working alongside Michael and all the others so closely. After some suspicions I thought personally it was better to come out clean, like taking the ammunition out of a gun, putting the safety catch on. One of the first things we learnt in the army is about not giving the enemy something to fire back with, coming out as gay stops suspicions, nips it in the bud. I squeezed her hand in comfort, running my thumb over her palm but she dropped it, smoothing down her dress picking at it. 'We're in this, together forever, I promise.' I smile although deep inside I feel sick, holding Lorraine's nerves and fears as well as my own.

'Right that's it until next Monday morning, any other staff announcements?' Michael asked looking around at Lorraine; usually she'd jump in with hours' worth of boring budget talks. 'Yeah Michael if it's alright I have something to say?' I asked politely for the chance to speak. He nodded to show he was listening. 'Well….I…we need to say something. It's not going to be easy but I feel like I need to stop any rumours before they start.' I got a few glances, Audrey peering like a Meerkat, Christine poking her nose out of her diary; Tom sat with his coffee mug in his hand, Sonya filing her nails. 'Myself and Lorraine…we're having a personal relationship.' I said quickly folding my arms; Lorraine was glancing out the window pretending like she hadn't heard a word. The gasps, inaudible murmurs, everyone judging, changing their perceptions or maybe finding out that their suspicions were true. Christine smugly scoffed 'Look who's the hypocrite now Lorraine.' Michael shot an authorative glance at her. Audrey gasped. 'The bible won't allow it, I don't think I can support this.' 'Oh come on Audrey, it must be hard saying this in front of us miserable lot.' Sonya stood up for her big sister. 'Yes Audrey, well you two as long as you know what you're doing if you're happy so am I.' Tom left the staffroom. 'Leviticus; thou shalt not lie with a man as one lies with a female, it is an abomination, God simply doesn't accept homosexuality.' Audrey quoted. Those fucking bible trips, it's not like I had ever heard the same before, I decided to stand up for myself and Lorraine. Audrey I thought would have been more supportive, apparently not. She didn't stop there 'The outcry of Sodom and Gomorrah is great and the sin is exceedingly grave.' I had been brought up as a Catholic so I knew what to say back. I raised my voice as I replied 'Jesus said a new commandment that I give unto you, that you love one another.' She was already thinking of a response, god this woman was doing my head in 'Romans but we know that laws….' 'Jesus, he who is without sin among you, let him cast the first stone…..' 'Do you admit it's a sin?' 'Blessed are the merciful for they shall obtain mercy! Jesus said blessed are the pure in heart for they shall see God! Jesus said blessed are those who have been persecuted for righteousness sake, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven! Jesus would be ashamed of you for what you have said and how you have acted towards fellow humans….' I left it at that and Audrey was pushed down a peg, she left in disgust.

'Well Lorraine, I hope you're satisfied. It is slightly hypocritical, don't think this isn't over. However saying that it takes confidence to stand out. Nikki shouldn't you be getting to your first class?' Michael knew how to control a situation well.

Lorraine had been quiet the whole ride home. Dropping our bags and exhaling sighs at the same time, both of us filled with hatred, anger and fear. Tears quickly threatening to spill from both of us. Our hearts hung heavy, let Lorraine was still the most beautiful person in my sight. 'Nikki…Sonya said she's glad I…..I'm h..h….happy.' 'Lo, baby why are you crying then?' She shrugged. 'The hardest part is done, they all know now.' 'That's the problem.' 'Lo, listen to me; I love you and any problems we can take together, one step at a time. Lorraine I'm really proud of you.' She put her arms around my waist; I wrapped my toned arms around her in an embrace. Kissing my lips softly she started to unbutton my shirt. 'I know it's not going to get better overnight Nik, but in the meantime a distraction could be nice.' 'Lorraine are you sure?' I asked, the last thing I wanted was for her not to be ready for this, for anything. We'd taken so many huge steps recently; maybe we needed to slow down. 'Yes, I want too…..I love you.' It took a lot for Lorraine to say those words, emotions didn't come easily but she made an effort. We began to kiss, running my hand through those gorgeous blond curls cascading down her shoulders. I pulled off her dress, she kicked off her heels. We made our way to the bedroom. 'I love you too.' Kissing all the way to her belly button and back up again. She looked me in the eye, those beautiful blue ones searching for permission to touch me. I was ok with Lorraine experimenting, she was getting used to all of this; it was a massive step for us to take together. A rainbow flag on one of the side walls in the background, it had been there since I moved in, I had got it when I was a teen and realised I was gay. Now that I was with the one I truly loved I don't think it could have shone any brighter as we lost ourselves softly, caringly and consenting to each other.


	6. Hot Pink

_This chapter is by Emma (WaterlooRoader2013) Check out her other work! I also think this chapter is slightly __**MATURE**__! _

Hot Pink; As we stagger in through the front door, the wind and the rain hammering down onto the ground beneath us, soaking our clothes, we stop for a minute, nod, and carry on; both mine and Nikki's tongue's fighting for domination and control. We stand for a good few minutes kissing, our hands all over each other's rain soaked clothes. Nikki looks down to me, and in a barely audible voice, breathes something along the lines of "let's get you out of those" onto my lips...

Her hands snake around my back whilst I begin to bite on her neck, only pecks, but looking up I'm secretly pleased with myself that I've left marks. A rush of cold air hits me as Nikki undoes my zipper and my dress falls to the floor. Standing there, in my underwear, she looks me up and down,

"god you're gorgeous" she says to me seductively.

"Now it's your turn to get out of your clothes Miss Boston" I say, ripping her shirt off of her and tugging her black skinny jeans to the floor.

She pushes me onto the sofa, our not quite naked bodies pressing against each other, and we kiss again, passionately. Nikki undoes the clasp of my bra and tosses it across the room before I do the same to her, the next thing I know is Nikki is pulling down her own knickers, kicking them off, and frantically trying to get to mine.

"I want you." I breathe in hear ear, just to spur her on.

Both of us, finally naked, start to toss and turn on the sofa, trying to find the right position for us, and it doesn't seem to be working. So I pull myself off of the sofa as well as Nikki and I lead her to the bedroom, now it's my turn for control.

I push her forcefully onto the bed before she has time to do it to me, and immediately straddle her. Placing tiny kisses along her jaw line, and onto her neck. Soon I find myself kissing right in the middle of her two breasts; I know I am teasing her now. Moving along to the left a bit I begin to suck on her nipples, and I've started hitting the spots, because a small moan escapes her mouth as she desperately tries to keep it together.

I kiss down to her stomach, feeling her chest rise and fall and her stomach muscles tightening with each kiss I give her, knowing where I will soon find my head laying. I part her legs with my hands whilst placing delicate kisses onto her thighs knowing full well what she wants me to do.

"Just fuck me" she calls, I can feel her getting restless.

So there, my tongue collides with her vagina, with each kiss and each lick, she pants more and more, the occasional moan but nothing more, so I try something I've never done before, I start to suck her in every place I can get to.

"Oh fuck Lorraine" she calls. I'm almost there; I've found the thing that makes her tick.

I carry on only to hear more of those beautiful moans, hearing her call out my name takes me almost to the edge of climax. I lick around her opening, expecting her to just enjoy it, and she places her hand forcefully on my head, my tongue entering her, and it feels so good.

"oh my god...oh my god...Lorraine I'm gonna cum" she screams.

I feel her start to shake as she climaxes on the bed; I crawl back up and lay on top of her, moving straight into a kiss which she gladly accepts.

"mmmm...my turn now" she whispers, wasting no time, knowing I'm already on the edge she reaches straight down, feeling how wet I am. She pushes 2 fingers into me, and not being able to control myself I already start to moan,

"Oh Nikki...don't stop..don't..fucking..stop" I call out her name, over and over, until she dives down between my legs and starts on all of my pleasure zones. I climax the best I have ever climaxed before, screaming Nikki's name over and over, squirming away from her as she licked me clean. Moving back up, kissing me firmly on the lips, she moves behind me and spoons me, I can feel her close to me, and I feel safe.

With enough excitement for one night, we fall asleep peacefully in each others arms...


	7. Purple

I stood looking in the mirror; I had just turned 12 weeks pregnant. It wasn't going to be long until I wouldn't be able to get away with wearing my slim fitting dresses and stilettos but I was determined to keep going for as long as possible. Ever since leaving Waterloo Road, I hadn't worked as much; Nikki suggested we should settle down and start a family. I ended up being the pregnant one, after arguments and many sleepless nights, she claimed I'd look cuter with a baby bump. Going downstairs a coffee was really what I needed to wake me up. Christine had made arrangements for a business stand at this career fair at the school and knowing that myself and Nikki were still going strong she said I would be welcome to run the stand. Pouring out a mug, I was about to take a sip when I heard a cough behind me. 'Erm Lorraine, what the hell do you think you're doing?' Nikki said in authorative manner coming up behind me, hands on her hips. 'It's only coffee?' I said confused, raising my eyebrows. 'Only coffee….Lorraine you can't drink that stuff!' she claimed stunned that I would say such a thing. She waltzed over to the side picking up a book on 'What to expect when you're expecting.' 'See Lorraine….caffeine can lead to low birth weight and increase the risk of a miscarriage!' she counted out all the bad points on her fingers sternly. 'Nikki let me see.' I peered over the top. 'Aha, up to 200mg a day!' 'I just want what's best for you.' She sulked. I kissed her lips lightly 'And that's why I love you sweetheart.' She smiled slightly, still trying to look grumpy but failing. 'Lorraine.' She called after me. 'Yes babe?' She glared fiercely at the purple stilettoes I was waltzing about it. 'Please don't tell me you're planning on wearing those heels?'

Making it to the afternoon, pulling up in my red Ferrari outside the school that I had missed. Before I had even had a chance to unlock my boot a small voice sounded behind me. 'Alright .' a seductive glance was shot in my direction by Nikki. 'Yeah fine, PRU kids behaving themselves?' I giggled. 'All good they're excited for this afternoon, need a hand with the boxes?' she offered politely. 'No, I'll be fine.' 'Lo, really it's fine give them here.' She held out her arms and I sighed. 'No need to be grumpy.' She winked. 'Fine.' 'And your bag.' I found myself letting her slip my handbag over her shoulder to carry along with everything else. It looked so stupid because to the untrained eye it looked like I was being plain lazy, I felt at a loose end as well. 'Hmphhh Nikki really I can carry my own bag you know!' 'I know, I'm just trying to help, I only want things to go well for you and the baby.' She replied laying the box flat on the table running her hand down my arm. I sighed. 'You're too good to me but honestly the baby is fine and I'm sure it'll be ok even without your fussing.' I brushed my arm around her waist embracing her slightly.

I came inside breathing a sigh of relief at the day I had. The afternoon had been ridiculously busy and I was exhausted. Seeing Nikki sat there, her gorgeous dark drown hair ebbing slightly at her jaw line made my heart ache. 'Hey gorgeous you ok?' she asked noticing me staring at her. 'Hmm much better now I've seen you sat there. What about yourself?' I asked politely making my way over to sit next to her on the sofa. 'Yeah good, what about the…..' I silenced her with a kiss, pressing my lips against hers gently. I left trails of kisses all along her cheek bone, neck, collar bone. Pulling off her shirt, she kissed me back with tons of emotion. After a minute she held me out to look me in the eye, slightly difficult as I was straddled over her hips plastered close to her. 'Darling is this …..I mean is this safe, baby wise?' she eyed my slightly curved stomach. 'Yes…..it's fine, it's not a problem I'd stop you if needs came.' I kissed her lips again. 'You wouldn't though would you?' she had noticed me wince slightly as her hand came into contact with my still slightly tender breasts. 'Fine. I'm a bit sore.' Nikki shook her head, pulling me against her chest letting my curls fall over her, listening intensely to her heart beat, her chest slowly rising up and down. 'Nikki.' I broke the silence. 'Yes Lo.' 'Will you rub my feet? You were right about that heel that's for sure!' Nikki burst out laughing chucking those dratted purple heels over the sofa before pulling me closer, more onto my lap. 'Ok…..but you owe me.' She said winking. 'Done, and I think I'm ok with that.' I giggled running a hand around her neck. 'Give them here then.'


	8. Grey

_This chapter Grey is by Emma (waterlooroader2013) the chapter before purple was by me! __ Thanks for all the support so far!_

Grey:

It had been a bloody horrible day in Greenock, the rain had been beating down on us all day, but Nikki and I had been cuddled up all day in her flat watching films. It was supposed to be a third date day for us, but being here with her is just as good.

"Nik" I said, looking up at her.

"Yeah sweetie" She said, mid yawn, trying to keep her eyes open.

"The thunders just started, I hate thunder, you think I can go to bed now? It is quite late."

Nikki just nodded, kissed my forehead, and led me up to the spare room that I was sleeping in. I got myself undressed and into bed, snuggling into the pillows like a child.

"Night baby." she whispered, closing the door on me, leaving me to my own fears of thunder and lightning.

I can't believe it, thirty two years old and as soon as there's a storm I revert back to a child of 5 years old, clutching the pillows, jumping at every thunder clap, crying my eyes out. I can't stand this. I walk the hallway to Nikki's room, knock the door, and walk in.

"Nik" I cry, wiping my eyes, trying to disguise the fact I was crying, but completely and utterly failing!

"Baby, what's the matter? Come here!" She said sympathetically, patting the space on the bed next to her, signalling that it's okay for me to get in with her.

"I feel so ridiculous, but...I hate thunder and lightning, it always makes me cry, and I couldn't help but think you would be able to make me feel better?" I sniffled my way through my words.

Nikki shot me a caring look and pulled me into a hug, wrenching the duvet up to keep us warm. She told me that there was no way she was letting me stay in the spare room tonight, and she said she was going to look after me and protect me. The thought of Nikki protecting me sent shivers down my spine. I loved being here, held tightly in an embrace that I never wanted to end.

She let me go and pulled me out to look at me, wiping my tears from my eyes.

"I bet you think I'm really stupid." I said to her, looking slightly down because I was still so embarrassed.

"No, I think you're really beautiful" She whispered, pulling me on top of her and kissing me with every emotion she had in her body!

I couldn't help but think that I could get used to this, Nikki holding me in her arms while I fell asleep, knowing we were both there for each other, knowing I'd wake up seeing the most beautiful woman in the world next to me. I closed my eyes and kissed her again, thinking to myself, suddenly all the noises had gone away, I didn't feel any fear, I wasn't scared anymore. But the storm was still going strong, I realised in that moment that it was Nikki that had made it all go away, being with her, knowing she was there for me, it had stopped me being so scared.

I pulled away from the kiss and got really close to Nikki's ear, I whispered "Nik, I think I love you." into her ear.

She stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity, so I began looking around the room, anywhere but at Nikki, scared of her response. All of that came to a holt when I felt a soft hand brush against my cheek.

"I love you Lorraine, I really, really love you."

I rolled off of Nikki, wearing a beaming smile on my face, I was so happy. Kissing her on the lips once more, we snuggled into the duvet, falling asleep in each other's arms.

I felt no fear when I was with Nikki Boston, the Boston Bruiser...


	9. White

Lorikki – White;

**Look, we all know Tom died in WR, let's just assume that in this one-shot, he didn't. Okay. Hope you all enjoy it, it's awfully written though, I'm not in the mood for all of this soppy shit haha!**

Today is the day. My eyes fixed on the ground, my body shaking; I am unaware of what is going on around me, until I am brought to my senses by Tom nudging me on the shoulder.

"Hey you, don't look so nervous" He looked at me sympathetically as he lightly rubbed my back.

"Sorry Tom, you know, I sometimes wonder what I'd do without you, and now you're my best man; you know I couldn't wish for anyone better." I whispered quietly in his ear.

"Cheers mate" He flashed a smile my way before looking behind his shoulder and down the aisle, staring in awe of my beautiful fiancé, walking her way down the aisle as the organ played the traditional wedding tune, moments away from becoming Mrs Lorraine Boston.

I looked down the aisle, not sure what I was expecting to see, obviously Lorraine and Sonya, but she looked breathtaking. I rose my hands to clasp my mouth as I let out a small gasp, I didn't think Lorraine could have got any more beautiful if she tried, but she had just proved me wrong, and in that moment, a single tear ran down my cheek, this was actually happening, and I couldn't be more happy with my life.

Lorraine had asked Sonya to give her away, because she saw Sonya (as much as they fought with each other at times) as a crucial part of her life. Sonya had always been there when nobody else was and she thought she had nowhere to turn. They both didn't really have a father figure in their life, and their mother developed dementia from an early stage in her life, so they were each other's rocks throughout every milestone in their lives so far.

Sonya was crying already, I understand why. She had told me it felt a bit like she was losing Lorraine, she didn't want her to suddenly lose interest in her because she was married to me. But Sonya is such a part of our lives, and I assured her that I would never let that happen.

"It'll be okay" I mouthed to Sonya as she reached the end of the aisle.

"I know, thank you" She mouthed back, wiping the tears from her eyes and handing Lorraine over to me.

This was the first time I'd touched Lorraine in 2 days, she'd been away, one night with Sonya, the next night her hen night, and then today, the wedding.

"You look beautiful baby" I whispered to her, holding her hand tightly, reassuring both me and her that this was most definitely not a dream.

"So do you munchkin" Lorraine giggled, I liked it when she called me those silly little names, it made my heart flutter.

The priest stood at the altar as Lorraine and I declared our love for each other in our vows, we promised to be there for each other through everything, and love each other no matter what. This was the best day of my life.

I couldn't help thinking that Lorraine's vows were so much more emotional than mine, although mine still made her cry. I wanted to stop with every tear I saw run down her face, I felt awful for making her cry, but they were happy tears, I'd never ever make Lorraine cry on purpose.

I was lost in a trail of my own thoughts before Lo whispered "NIK" no me, to try and wake me up from my imagination that was running wild, thinking about our first night as a married couple.

"Nik put the bloody ring on" she said impatiently.

So I did.

Lorraine then slipped my ring on to my finger as the priest announced, "I now pronounce you wife and wife"

He looked me in the eye, smiled, and said "you may now kiss your bride."

In that moment, I looked at Lorraine, my beautiful wife, both of us had tears streaming down our face, and I kissed her like it was the last time I was ever going to see her, with every emotion I had in me. And she kissed me back; everyone in the room could feel how much we were in love. We pulled away from the kiss at the same time, looking out into the crowd of people who were around us, most, if not all of them, in tears. Just like us.

Sonya got up and hugged me, and unbeknown to Lorraine, whispered "look after her for me, will you?"

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes once more, I know how much Sonya loved her sister, and although this was such a happy day for everyone, I felt the sadness in her, and I felt really bad.

"I will." I said, holding her out in front of me by her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek to show her I mean it.

"Your my sister in law now, there's no way I can get away from you." I joked.

A while later and the reception at the school was in full swing, everyone was partying, and dancing, and getting drunk (even some of the kids, but we'd decided to turn a blind eye tonight, after all, it is a wedding) I could see Lorraine was getting tired, so I asked her if she wanted one last dance before calling it a night.

"Of course" she whipped off her Louis Vuitton shoes and carefully placed them on the table.

I went over to the DJ and asked him to play one of Lorraine's favourite songs, "When you kiss me – Shania Twain" ( watch?v=S88Wit5bNdY )

As the song played, Lorraine rested her head on my chest, she was listening to me breathing, I was watching her as I slowly swayed her around the dance floor. Everyone had cleared the floor for us, singing along, video cameras at the ready, filming this very special moment in our lives.

The song came to an end, Lorraine and I made a small speech about how grateful we were for everyone being here with us, supporting us right from the very first moment that we came out as a couple, which gained us a few cheers and even a couple of wolf whistles from a few of the kids that had had a bit too much to drink! After we'd both said our bit, we made our way out, saying goodbye to everyone, thanking them over and over again.

The journey home was magical, everything just seemed to fit, and Lorraine was mine, forever. She was the one I wanted to grow old with.

Not a word was said on the way home; Lorraine just snuggled into me and kissed me at every available moment. Climbing out of the car we made our way to the door of Lorraine's house. We stepped in.

"Home at last" I exclaimed, not realising what I'd said.

"Home...home...I love it...I love it when you say that. This is OUR home now, both of us."

"I love you" I said simply, as she pulled me into a passionate kiss, muffling my last words as our lips pressed hard against each others.

Lorraine pulled me up to the bedroom, our first time making love as a married couple, this was going to be special. I wanted to make her feel special.

We slowly undressed each other, I slid my hands down Lo's back, un-zipping her dress, and loving every moment of it. Watching her skin become more and more revealed as her dress fell to the floor. Lorraine stepped out of her dress and moved over to me, hurriedly taking of my clothes so I was like her, in a full state of undress.

We stood, naked, staring at each of our bodies, for what seemed like forever, before I pulled her on to the bed, not wanting to wait any longer.

I planted kisses all the way to Lorraine's thighs, delicate, butterfly kisses. I could feel her shiver with the touch of my lips. A small moan escaped her mouth and I knew she was ready, I slowly parted her thighs and entered her.

A good 35 minutes had passed and Lorraine had found herself sweating, screaming my name, and now rolling over, so I was pinned to the bed, her naked body sitting on top of me. She licked her lips and moved herself sensually down the bed, caressing my breasts as she did so.

It didn't take Lorraine long before she had me in the palm of her hand, screaming, moaning. God she was good. She licked me clean and moved straight in to a kiss.

This had been the perfect day.

"I love you so much Nikki" she whispered.

"I love you so much too, Mrs Boston" I giggled.

Today had been so tiring, and the sex had done us in for good, so we lay, entwined in each other's arms, slowly drifting off to a peaceful sleep, for the first time, and Mrs and Mrs Boston.

You can start something great from virtually nothing. That's what we've proved today.


	10. Blue

Nikki had chosen me. We had finally done it; we were going to become parents. The idea still scared me. Who would want me as a mum? I mean I could give the child a great, comfortable lifestyle with everything they needed and wanted but money can't buy you love, Nikki had shown me how to love and deal more with my emotions. We had gone through the artificial insemination method and lightening had struck, we were some of the lucky ones who got it the first time. I had thrown up the first morning and Nikki had rushed to the drawers cradling the pregnancy tests with care. It was a positive result, a blue line.

You know how I saw life, like nothing could ever go wrong. I had a few cramps but saw nothing of it. I carried on with my day, shuffling paperwork, checking out my shares in Nox, and waiting until Nikki came home from her day in the PRU, snuggling on the sofa before making our way to bed.

I didn't think anything would break our bubble of happiness and security, but I was mistaken. I awoke with a pain in my stomach, stunned at the sight I saw. I nudged Nikki sniffling, my eyes streaming. 'Huh…..Lo?' Nikki rolled over to face me. Once she saw how upset I was, she flicked on the lamp sitting on the dresser. 'Lo?' she cupped my cheek clearly confused at my reaction. 'Nik….I'm sorry.' I sobbed. 'I…what's going on?' she said clearly more awake now, on alert, nerves standing on end. I held my fingers nearer to the light; they were all red and blood-stained. Her eyes flickered towards the bed sheets between my legs, underneath was all soaked. I had lost the baby and any luck and happiness that came with it.

'Lo… 's….o..ok.' Nikki embraced me; tears had succumbed to her eyes as well. I folded my arms around her neck tightly pulling myself onto her lap. We sat there for hours until our tears had run amount we cried I'd have sworn they had a colour. Blue, the colour of sadness, being cold, a royal colour. Even with all the money in the world, it couldn't bring back what we'd lost but being the opposite of cold I knew we'd help each other through this.


	11. Blue part 2

I had sat there for days, seemingly stuck in the same spot fixated on the creases in the wallpaper, feeling empty and lost. I hadn't imagined losing the baby, they always said after twelve weeks you'd be fine. It was ok to stop worrying, we weren't usually unlucky. We had lost out on luck, one of the unlucky people. It hadn't gone to plan. I'd seen the baby on a scan, a dark smudge looking like a miniature alien but it was there with a beating heart, more alive than ever. To sit here now, still hung up on pain meds holding onto my dried up barren womb, gripping tightly onto my shirt to hold in what wasn't there. She was likely to leave me for someone who was ready, sure and able to give her all she desired.

Since that night Nikki had made me go to the clinic to get checked out and I had to have a D and C as it was an incomplete miscarriage. She was there for me, but it wasn't the same. It was like along with the baby we'd lost the unconditional love or something. Like she was grieving but I couldn't understand what she'd been through. The blood-stained sheets had been chucked away, too far gone to save, if this was the fate of our relationship what did I have to go on? If only it was that easy to throw the emotions outside but this bright spirited benefactor within me was in the dark place.

I sat there craving Nikki's warm touch, to feel the happiness again, the security we had felt that night before waking up in pain. I wondered what I'd be like to go to sleep and not wake up in a worse state, to wake up happy with my ever growing swollen abdomen. For Nikki to wrap her arms around me, holding me close whispering I was still beautiful even though I felt like a beached whale. For Nikki to hold my hand and tell me she still loves me and is proud as I screamed out for an epidural. Or to come home driving carefully with the car seat in the back. To bring the baby into the room for the first time, a rainbow and a blue sky, or a sunset painted carefully on the walls. A Noah's ark with all the smiling animals off to the better world, how could the world be better now? Was this the punishment for my sins?

Nikki's point of view:

Instead of repenting I sat there nursing a drink, cupping it gently in my hands. Even taking care of Lorraine had led to failure. Even being as in love with her as I was….am…I just can't do it. If I was a guy it would have been simple, just jizz in a cup and they can see what's wrong or sort out something simple to fix. With us, it was IVF, expensive and although we could afford it you can't put a price on the stress and pain that comes with it. I would have said it was a bit like parenting really, the worst paid job ever but something you don't want to take for granted….well I guess that wouldn't happen for us, not now , not ever.

I watched as my glass slid out of my grip, smashing on the floor and there was no one to pick up the pieces. No one came running to my aid, to put a plaster on the heartbreak. Like watching the light switch on I needed to be somewhere else. The flicker of light leaving my eyes as I rushed back home to see the woman I love the most.

I admit I was slightly under the influence as I pick her up and we crash against the wall, my hands on her shoulders shaking her. 'Nikki, get off me!' she moaned removing my hands before our lips met, the fiery passion and emotional love behind everything we put in. My eyes filled with tears, hot and fast as I tried as much as I could to explain everything. 'Lo…..I love you and I want you. I want to be here but I feel like it's something I can't do to help and I hate feeling this shit like I'm not worth you, seeing what happened and it's not something I can fix…..' I was trembling under this insane pressure. 'Nik…' 'Lorraine listen to me all I know is that I want to be with you forever as long as I can and I need you to tell me it'll be ok because I freaking love you.' I was silenced by a kiss pulling my arms around her neck we twisted and turned before I presented her with a ring. Silver, simple and plain nothing like Lorraine and how beautiful her stunned blue orbs were. 'Nikki all I wanted was for us to be happy, I love how I feel when I'm with you and I want to get through this together.' Sliding the ring onto her finger, sealing the deal. 'You've given me everything I want.' We both fell into the river, this river of tears before pulling into each other like pushing up an umbrella to protect ourselves, shielding ourselves against the rainfall. Her warm embrace, the silky unblemished velvet and those gorgeous blue eyes.


	12. Green

**Green – by waterlooroader2013**

**Wow, can we just appreciate that this chapter is awful because there was no planning, no proof reading, no nothing, I just wrote and didn't stop for a while and seemed to come to end naturally, I appreciate that this will get no reviews because it is utterly dreadful.**

It had been a bad morning, first I spilt a cup of boiling hot coffee all over the counter and some over my arm, which I left for the cleaner to deal with. Then, just as I walked out of the door, the heel of my Laboutins caught in one of the cobbles leading to my flashy red Ferrari, and it snapped off; which therefore lead to me running back indoors, changing into another pair of Laboutins, and rushing into the car to give this morning's pep talk to the grumpy old buggers that the kids call teachers at Waterloo Road.

I park my sleek, smooth sports car, next to Nikki Boston's huge, gas guzzling Mitsubishi Warrior; I glance at my phone, check I'm on time, and head towards the entrance of the school. The second I walk in, I can see teachers walking around like the living dead, no enthusiasm for the day, some of them I didn't even know their names. I assume they all know about my meeting in the staff room in 4 minutes time, they better be there. I pay their bloody wages.

My heels click down the hallway ready to walk into the staffroom, give my talk, and leave. That's all I want to do, I've got business meetings all this afternoon and the last thing I want to do is be late for them. I approach the staffroom door, take a deep breath and walk in.

"Mornin' campers" I exclaim, with a huge fake smile, waiting to see if the teachers are awake enough to reply.

"Ah, I see our great leader has decided to get out of bed today." Grantly huffed in a disapproving manner.

"Grantly, I pay you to work 'ere, some of us 'ave other businesses to run as well as running this mad house." I shoot him a look and he does, surprisingly, shut up.

I look around the room, counting up the numbers, making sure everyone's here, and then I see it. Tom fucking Clarkson, getting closer to Nikki each time he speaks, he clearly fancies her. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Wait, why?

'Lorraine, you're straight, snap out of it' I think to myself, wondering why I'm getting so jealous that Tom is touching Nikki's hand. She doesn't seem interested, I know why, I was chatting to her last week about numbers of pupils and different observations, and we got chatting about us, our lives and other things about us and she told me she's gay, I wonder if Tom knows that.

I cringe at the thought of me fancying Nikki, but let's face it, there's no denying it, I do. Nobody would of guessed it would they, Lorraine Donnegan, business entrepreneur, blonde, thin, and let's face it not unfortunate in the looks department, is actually a disgusting gay. I'm quite ashamed of it I have to say, but I will never let it get in the way of my work. At least that's what I always thought.

"Right guys, as you know, it's the start of a new term at Waterloo Road, and I want you working at 110%, these kids need a good education, they don't need troublemakers. So any hint of trouble, you send em' to Michael, and they'll be straight out."

"Urm, Lorraine don't you think that's a bit harsh, that's why we've got the PRU, and Nikki does a fantastic job, she can whip them into shape. Can't you Nik?"

"That's not my point Tom, the PRU has got its full number of pupils anyway, and yes, Nik does an outstanding job. So, I say again, any hint of trouble, and their out. Anyway, have a good day, I'm off."

I storm out of the staffroom, trying desperately to contain my anger. He called her Nik, why did he call her Nik? Only I call her Nik. I swear he's just trying to patronise me.

I slide myself into the seat of my Ferrari and calm down for a minute. All this is going to come out sooner or later, I could feel the tension building with me and Nik, and now I'm getting really nervous. What if she likes Tom? What if she just told me that she was gay because she wanted me to get off her case about Tom? What if their together?

I start the engine of my car and drive off, going to grab a bite to eat before I start my riveting afternoon of meetings knowing full well I won't be able to concentrate on a single one, and I'll just end up parting with another couple of thousand quid just to keep a few people happy.

There's only one thing on my mind...Nikki Boston.


End file.
